


Falling In Love with You

by victoriaOlicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: A.R.G.U.S., Based on the movie, Blind Date, Bratva AU, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, First Date, Godparents, Love/Hate, Missing, No island, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sex, SexOral, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Spy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriaOlicity/pseuds/victoriaOlicity
Summary: Felicity has had her heart broken many years ago, and wishes her best friend would stop setting her up on blind dates becuase they never work out. So when her best friend says that this is the last blind date she will set her up on because this guy is extremely hot, he hasn’t lived in the country for a few years and doesn’t know who she is; what could go wrong? Everything went wrong.  He was late, he’s rude and he actually made arrangements for a booty call while they were on their date.  She just hopes she never sees him again.
Relationships: Cooper Seldon/Felicity Smoak, Curtis Holt & Felicity Smoak, John Diggle/Lyla Michaels, John Diggle/Oliver Queen, Lyla Michaels & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Isabel Rochev, Oliver Queen/Susan Williams, Ray Palmer/Felicity Smoak, Sara Lance & Oliver Queen
Comments: 80
Kudos: 128





	1. BO$$

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve got a new story made a little bit of a mistake I orphaned it also and the chapter that you will see before this I can’t delete it and I can’t even get into it.
> 
> So it is my story I just can’t do anything with it but I hope everybody enjoys this is based on the film one of my favourite films life as we know it.
> 
> There’s been some other stories of it that I love and I just love this film so I thought I’m going to do it to.
> 
> it won’t completely be the same as the film there’s going to be some twists and spies in it so I really hope everybody enjoys it.
> 
> updates will be every two weeks.
> 
> Want to say thank you to my amazing Beta that this would not be happening.  
> And please be kind I am dyslexic and it means a lot.When I get nice comment I know I’m not the best writer but I try. and I am scared because I got a lot of shitty comment from another story of people being shitty. and I haven’t wrote that story in over 2 years because it really knocked me.
> 
> Putting this out there is more for me than anybody and I would hope people are kind and give me more advice than criticism. but enjoy and each chapter is going to have a song that sums up the chapter. Because the title is based on a song.

** Poster <https://twitter.com/victori96572376/status/1281530650458312704?s=21> **

**I pledge allegiance to my independent girls in here **

** Ooh Baby **

** So if you're with us, come on let me hear you say **

** Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah **

** You say that you a baller **

** And I see you tryna holla **

** But that ain't how I was brought up **

** Working for my money **

** 'Cause that's what my momma taught me **

** So yo ass betta show me some respect **

** Boss Michelle Obama **

** Purse so heavy gettin' Oprah dollas **

**song BO$$ by Fifth Harmony **

Felicity couldn’t believe it; she finally got her own business and is her own  Boss and it’s called  Smoak Technology . Walking to her building is such a surreal feeling. 

It took her a while, but she’s done it.

Since she’s been a little girl, she’s always loved computers and wanted her own business where she could work on computers all day. 

She wanted to change the world with her creations.

It was hard growing up with a single parent who didn’t understand why you didn’t want the girly toys, but would rather have computer parts. 

They never had enough money to do all the extra things you wanted to do. 

She wanted to go to space camp one year, but they couldn’t afford it and she couldn’t go.She used to have to spend every Christmas and Hanukkah either with her neighbor or hang around the casino, because her mom would get double tips.

That’s the one thing about Donna; as much as she never understood my love for computers, she always worked three jobs to make sure I had a good education. 

She wanted to make it possible for me to go to college.

Thinking about her mom reminds her that they haven’t spoken in a while.

Her life’s been so hectic at the moment with her company and with her mom living in Vegas, there’s a time difference.

As she walks into the building she sees Jonathan and smiles at him. 

She takes out her ID card and scans it. 

Jonathan is her security guard and he’s such a sweetie. 

She says hello to him as she passes.

Miss. Smoak, isn’t it a lovely day today?” 

Jonathan says smiling at her.

“Yes it is. How is your granddaughter?”

“She’s fine. I have a new picture of her” he says and shows Felicity. 

His face can’t contain his huge smile as he shows her.

She looks down, and there is a picture of a blue eyed little girl smiling at the camera.

“How old is she now?” says Felicity to Jonathan.

“She’s a month old.I still can’t believe I’m a granddad.”

“Wow, how quickly it’s gone by” Felicity said. 

“I better get to work. 

I hear the boss is really a hard ass.”

He smiled and said “they grow up so quickly.”

“Yes the boss is a hard ass” he says with a smile. 

“She buys really good Brownies though.”

As he said that Felicity got out the Brownies that she made. 

It’s the only thing she can bake.

The one thing her and her mom share is how they can’t cook at all. 

She’s burnt water, and her mom fed them raw chicken once.

‘Miss. Smoak, my wife is going to yell at me. 

She says I’m putting on too much weight.” He says smiling at her.

“Jonathan, these are healthier low calorie Brownies .”

“Well if their low calorie…” he says taking one for himself and the other security guard.

She walks to the elevator, and punches the number to her floor. 

She smiles at the other people on the elevator.

She hears one of her employees, Karen, gossiping about Ollie Queen, and how her friend just slept with him.

“I thought he was dating Laurel?”

The girl laughs and says “yeah, but he cheats on her all the time. 

She’s too busy at law school.”

Amy says “I like his friend Tommy. 

He’s more my type.”

They both laugh and Karen says “Karen Queen.”

Amy laughs and says “Amy Merlin.”

As soon as the elevator doors open, they both get off.

Well that was her bit of gossip for today.

She gets a message and looks to see who it’s from. 

It’s from Jonathan. He said the Brownies was delicious. She loves the little chats she has with Jonathan. He always makes her smile. The elevator doors open, and she’s on her floor. She gets out and notices Jerry is not in yet. 

He must be running late or stopped for coffee.

He’s always in a half hour before her, even though she’s told him he doesn’t need to be.She walks into her office. She’s still in the middle of decorating it. 

It’s all glass with lots of plants and a huge computer in the middle of her desk.

She’s going for a very homey look using a cream and green color scheme. 

Maybe she will use a little pink as it’s her favorite color.

She used to work at a place that was very cold and very dark. 

That’s the one thing she doesn’t want. She wants people to look forward to coming to work, and not a place that’s taking away their soul.

She walks to her computers and turns them on. 

Then the one thing she’s been doing for the last couple of months is she looks outside of her three story office. It’s not right in the city, but just close enough to still be in the action.

She couldn’t afford to have her office in downtown Star City like big companies as QC, Merlin Global and Palmer Technologies do.

Maybe one day she will she thinks as she walks back to her computer and looks at an email that titled: MIT 2017 is having a reunion. 

They want to know if she’s interested in attending and if she will be bringing a plus one.

She wants to go, but she’s not sure if Cooper will want to. 

She will ask them tonight when they are on their date. She looks down and sees a second email from Alena about Archer.

Email: Alena

“Hi Felicity it’s Alena. I need you to look over these codes. I’m having trouble, and know you will be able to fix it quickly. Are you going to the MIT reunion?

Email: Smoak Tech

“Hi Alena. Just send them over, and I will look at them right away. I’m not sure if I’m going to go to the MIT reunion yet.”

Email: Alena

“Come on. It will be fun. It will be me, you, Curtis & Lyla; maybe Cooper? Oh and Chuck is coming too.”

Email: Smoak Tech

“Maybe. How is A.R.G.U.S.?”

Email: Alena

“It’s okay. Everybody is really stressed. 

We’re all missing you, but Waller. She’s really angry at the moment. 

A new group called HIVE and the Ninth Circle are creating a lot of problems at the moment.”

Email: Smoak Tech

“Oh God. I’m so glad I’m not there now. 

Are you sure you don’t want to come and work for me.?”

Email: Alena

“Yeah, but I might be changing my mind soon.

“Yeah, but I might be changing my mind soon. 

Got to go got to get back to work. 

The one good thing about her and Alena is they’re both computer nerds. 

They created a system so they can chat without anybody looking into their emails.

She left A.R.G.U.S. a year ago.

They bought one of her programs, Archer, but from time to time she has to check it for them to make sure it’s working perfectly. 

She’s happy that she’s not working at A.R.G.U.S. anymore; and especially not working for Amanda Waller.

Waller wanted her to work in the field, and just thinking about that woman makes her shiver.A.R.G.U.S. is dangerous, but she was on the safe side being a computer analyst.

She may have an IQ of 170, but coordination and fighting was not her strong point. 

The missions Waller wanted to send her on were dangerous.

Archer was her way out. That’s the deal she made with Waller. 

They could buy her program if she could leave. 

She’s been happy ever since. She gets a message and it’s from Lyla. 

She’s on her way back from a secret mission in Russia. 

She hasn’t seen her in person in six months, but they Skype every week.

Text message : Lyla

“I can’t wait to see you. 

I can’t believe it’s been so long. 

I have exciting news to tell you.”

She quickly text back “Yeah. 

We’re going to Big Belly Burger when you’re back.”

Lyla is her best friend who is a bad ass and is second in command in A.R.G.U.S.

She’s known her since they were roommates at MIT. 

Lyla is a little bit older than her, but she’s like the big sister she’s never had.

Felicity walks to her coffee machine and smiles when she sees the photo of her and Cooper together. It was taken during her Goth stage.

Cooper used to be a hactivist, but he’s totally grown out of it now. He was nearly caught when he tried to give back all the money from student loans. 

Luckily she stopped it before he went into the server. She also might have exciting news to tell Lyla.

She thinks Cooper, her boyfriend of six years is going to pop the question tonight, because he asked her to leave early and get her hair done and get a manicure.

She knows he could just want her to pamper herself, but there have been so many clues from him.

One of them is the flag on their account saying he bought jewelry in New York. 

She thinks it might be an engagement ring, because that jeweler does amazing custom engagement rings.Hopefully she might soon become Mrs. Felicity Seldon.

It will be nice to see him, and spend some time with him as they’ve both been very busy lately.Cooper has been looking at buildings near QC for his new business. 

It’s very expensive though.

When she told him her opinion, he wasn’t very happy with her.

She said it might be too expensive, and he could use one of her floors that she isn’t using at the moment. He wasn’t very happy with her idea, and said he knows what’s best for his business.

By her not having a really expensive building is how she can afford her amazing apartment next to Star City Park. 

It’s one of the most desirable places in Star City, and is where the rich and famous like the Queens and Merlin’s live.Cooper wanted to live somewhere near them, but Felicity put her foot down as she was paying the bill.

She wanted to live more in the city. 

Where they live now, she can walk her rescue dog that she will hopefully be getting soon. Being a Vegas born girl, she likes the cities, and doesn’t really want to live into eh suburbs.There’s nothing wrong with it, but it’s just not for her.

Cooper is all about image and he really wants to live there. 

Maybe one day in the future when they have enough money to buy a house. 

The cheapest houses there are about $7 million.

She shakes her head as she has an appointment with another investor, Walter Steele. 

Mr. Steele took over for Robert Queen after his car accident with his son Ollie six months ago. They are both still recovering.

Not a lot about the accident was said, just that it was a planned kidnapping that went horribly wrong.

The accident was so bad that Robert was left with a back injury and Ollie Queen, as the newspapers call him, suffered injuries to his body. 

All that is just speculation.She only knows this gossip because her other best friend, Lois, told her. She goes to the gym with Lois, who is a reporter and always keeps her in the know with all the gossip.

Lois said Ollie Queen is one of the hottest men, but not trustworthy.

She heard from another source that he’s cheating on her with somebody close to her.

She knows from the two gossips in the elevator today, that maybe the rumors are true.

She felt very sorry for Laurel and said to Lois that she doesn’t understand why that girl is with him. Lois laughed and said “he’s hot. 

He’s a Queen and she looks the other way.”

That’s the gossip Lois was telling her last week during their session.

It looks like she has her own gossip to tell Lois about.

There’s a knock at the door and its Jerry, her amazing EA. He smiles and says “Miss. Smoak, your 2 o’clock is here.”She smiles and says “let them in.”

She rubs down the bright purple dress, that she wouldn’t be caught wearing four years ago during her Goth stage. 

She loves her new She loves her new Christian Louboutin that are The classic cream with the red button. 

Shoes that she bought as a celebration gift to herself.

Even though she likes computers, she has a shoe addition. 

She just saw some limited edition panda shoes coming out soon that she just has to buy.It’s something Cooper never understands is why she likes them so much, and always complains because they take up a lot of room in their closet.

She takes a deep breath and walks to greet Walter Steele. 

She smiles at him. “It’s very nice to meet you Miss. Smoak” he says.

“You too. I’ve heard a lot of good things.” Felicity says stopping herself from babbling.

She says “come in” when she notices a huge man with really big arms that are the size of tree trunks behind him.

Walter smiles because Felicity said everything out loud about the man’s arms and says “this is John Diggle, my bodyguard for today. 

Do you mind if he waits outside.”

“After the attempted kidnapping of Robert and Oliver six months ago, the board members want me to have a bodyguard too.” Walter started laughing like it wasn’t a big deal.“So for today John is my temporary bodyguard. 

He is normally Oliver’s bodyguard, but Diggle’s brother is with Robert today, so he’s standing in for him.”

Luckily Felicity doesn’t need a bodyguard, as she’s not that wealthy yet; not like the Queens. Felicity says “that’s fine. I can get Jerry to get him a coffee if he wants one.” She smiles as she shakes John’s hand.

“We have really good donuts and blueberry muffins if you’d like any.”

Diggle smiled and said “thank you Miss. Smoak.”

“Please both of you call me Felicity. I keep looking for my mother” she says.

“Even though I don’t look like my mother, who wears really, really short skirts that you didn’t need to know about” Felicity starts to blush. Jesus Christ of all times for her to babble.Diggle chuckles, as he can’t help but smile. 

He swears he recognizes her name from somewhere, but shakes it off.


	2.  I’ll say will you marry me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has a special date with Cooper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had such a good response last week so I’m posting again I might post every week and then have a break and build up the chapters again. 
> 
> But I’ve got a couple but thank you for everybody for the nice responses. 
> 
> it’s made me want to go back to my other story that I’ve not updated in like two years and redo it.  
> so thank you for the people who left the nice comments.  
> again thank you to my amazing beta this would not happen without you. 
> 
> And enjoy the chapter and please let me know what you think. 😁  
> and you can find me on Twitter @victori96572376 here if you want to know any more about the story and some teasers.

  
**I’ll say will you marry me**   
  
**I’ll say will you marry me**   
**I swear that I will mean it**   
**I’ll say will you marry me**   
**How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?**   
**Baby I don’t ever plan to find out**   
**The more I look, the more I find the reasons why**   
**You’re the love of my life.**

  
**Jason Derulo Marry Me**

  
The meeting went really well, she got a partnership in six-month time to help QC with their applied science division.  
That they are setting up and would like her help as they would like to go into clean energy for their factories.

  
In no time Jerry was knocking on her door sheepishly saying “Felicity you’ve missed your hair appointment.”  
“Frack” Felicity said “does my hair look alright?” It was in a ponytail, because that’s how she likes wearing it.

  
She would like to get it cut, but Cooper likes it long. He was upset when she dyed it back to its original blonde color.  
He liked when her hair was black with purple streaks more, but he understood why she did it.  
She changed it to look more professional.   
“Yes. I thought you might forget, so I bought some hair curlers. I got the dry cleaners to deliver your dress here.”  
“You’re a lifesaver, Jerry. If you want, you can take Monday off.”  
“Just doing my job” Jerry said.

“Thank you so much. I have to get ready quickly.” She got a text from Cooper saying he would be arriving soon.  
“Jerry, you can finish up. I don’t think there’s much to do now. 

Have a nice weekend.”  
“Okay” said Jerry. He likes Felicity and she loves Cooper, but he feels that there’s something fishy about him. Felicity is such a nice person and a boss too.  
He wished her good luck and told her he wants to see a picture of the engagement ring.  
Jerry knows about the engagement, because he wondered why she needed to have one of those fancy dresses dry cleaners.

  
“I will” Felicity says getting excited as she quickly puts her dress on. It’s a beautiful black cocktail dress. She’s finishing off the look with a pair of red Louboutin shoes.   
She treated herself to more than just three pairs.

  
When she lived in Vegas, there was one regular lady who was always so kind to her. Her husband was very wealthy, and she always had the best shoes.  
As much as Felicity was into technology when she was a child, she always did love shoes.  
She promised herself if she ever made it, she would buy herself those red shoes like that lady always wore; as well as that really expensive laptop that she custom made to make it even better.

  
**\---------------------------A few minutes later-----------------------**

  
She was outside Smoak Tech and a really flashy came up besides the building, and Cooper stepped out of it.

She walked up to the car that Cooper came out of, and asked “where is your Honda?” as she looked at the new two door convertible.  
He kissed her and said “babe I wanted to upgrade.”

“How could you afford this??” Felicity said to him getting a bit angry.  
“Cooper your business is not even started yet. Where did you get the money for this?”  
Cooper got angry and said “I don’t really want to talk about this right now. Can we just enjoy our date?”

I’ve got investors babe. Don’t worry about it. I know you’re my biggest one, but don’ worry babe. Like I said before, I’ve got some in the pipeline.”

She hates when he calls her babe. It used to be endearing, but not it just grates on her nerves.  
She told him she didn’t like it, but as usual, he just doesn’t listen.  
“Fine” Felicity said not wanting to argue after having a good day.  
They arrived quickly, and Cooper got out and threw his key to the valet.

  
Felicity was shocked he looks like one of them   
rich man who normally throw their keys at the key boy.   
God, what’s up with him.  
‘Wow Cooper, this restaurant is beautiful” it was very modern.  
“Yeah, it’s one of the top restaurants in Star City. It just opened” Cooper said.  
Felicity saw a really cute Italian restaurant next to it. “Oh that looks nice. Maybe we can try that next.”

Cooper looked and said “no thank you. It looks like one of those family run restaurants. He then proceeded to walk into Table Salt.”  
The hostess named Emma took them to a table in the middle of the restaurant where there were candles. It was so romantic.

Normally she wouldn’t want the attention getting engaged in front of all these people but when you know it’s going to happen.

All you can think of is you are going to be spending the rest of your life with this person.

**\-------------------------------(Half an hour later)--------------------------**

  
They’ve just finished a three course meal and coming to the end of their dinner. Felicity was thinking this is the moment.  
“Babe, you know how much I really love you.”  
“Yes Cooper” Felicity said as he took her hand.

Then he got a phone call and said “sorry babe I’ve got to take this. This is my EA, Carrie.”  
He’s known her for five months. They met in New York when he was looking for investors.

She’s never met her. Cooper said she didn’t need to meet her.  
Three minutes later Cooper came back “sorry about that.”  
“Where was I?  
“Yeah I really love you and I.”

Felicity said “yes.”

Cooper said “yes to what?” he was holding her hand and was confused.  
“That you want me to marry you.”  
“Babe I don’t want to marry you. I’m breaking up with you.”

“What??? Are you kidding me? Why have you taken me to this restaurant then?” Felicity said, speaking louder as the emotions started to pour out of her and people in the restaurant could overhear.

“Babe, babe, I thought this would be better, and I have more news to tell you.” Cooper said trying to calm her down.

She was so very angry. “You think this is better and what’s this news?”  
Then out of the corner of her eye, she could see a woman with red hair coming their way, and she took a chair and placed it next to Cooper.  
“Carrie what are you doing here?” Cooper said.

“I think this part would be better coming from me” Carrie said looking at Felicity with pity in her eyes.

“What would be better coming from you?” Felicity said. She wanted to leave now because everybody was watching them.

“What’s going on?” Felicity said looking at Cooper, who wasn’t looking at her.  
“I’m pregnant” said Carrie as she was rubbing her stomach.  
“What! You’re pregnant! How long has this been going on?

“We met each other in New York, and we fell in love” Cooper said.  
“Babe, I’m really sorry. I hope this won’t affect our partnership.”

“Fuck you and don’t call me babe.   
Are you kidding me! We have no partnership, and you cheated on me and got a girl pregnant. 

I’m so done.” She said getting up. She took her wine and threw it on him.

Carrie stood up and said “hey, we thought you deserved to know.”  
Most people were trying not to listen, but Felicity thought fuck it.  
Felicity said “my ex-boyfriend decided to dump me here and tell me at the same time that he got his EA knocked up five months ago. Oh and leading me to believe this was a romantic dinner.”

Felicity didn’t notice that every woman was clapping for her and some men were giving Cooper and Carrie evil eyes.

Some people would say it’s something out of a movie, but it was her life just crumbling behind her.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you think.


	3. Big girls don't cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments from last time I posted . Hope you enjoy this chapter.

  
**Big girls don’t dry**  
 **Big girls don’t cry**  
 **Big girls don’t cry**  
 **Big girls don’t cry**  
 **(They don’t cry)**  
 **Big girls don’t cry**  
 **(Who said they don’t cry?)**  
 **My girl said goodbye**  
 **(My oh my)**  
 **My girl didn’t cry**  
 **(I wonder why?)**  
 **(Silly boy) told my girl we had to breakup**  
 **(Silly boy) hoped that she would call my bluff**  
 **(Silly boy) when she said to my surprise**  
 **“Big girls don’t cry”**  
  
**\------------------------------About an hour later------------------------------**

She knocked on the door of the only person she could think of at this moment, while she was wiping her tears away from her face.

She got a message five minutes ago. Lyla has been back for three days, but had to keep it quiet as she was still giving her boss her findings.  
She knocked at the door and waited a few minutes. She was about to leave, when the door opened and there stood John Diggle.

“Hi” Felicity said nervously; trying to wipe her eyes because she probably looked like a panda. She was a bit confused as to why he was here.  
John was worried the last time he saw Felicity. She seemed happy and he heard her saying she had a date with her boyfriend, and she thought they might get engaged.  
Now it makes sense why he recognized her.   
This is Lyla’s best friend named Felicity.

He saw a photo of them together on Lyla’s Ipad.  
He’s pulled out of his thoughts by Felicity saying “Is Lyla here? How do you know her?”  
He smiles and says “come in. She’s just gone shopping. I’m her friend.”  
I’ve been a private bodyguard overseas the last couple of years. I met Lyla in Russia five months ago.”

“I guess you know what she does” Diggle said while he was walking to Lyla’s kitchen.  
“Yeah I do” said Felicity as she started to follow him, and sat down on the sofa.  
She was confused because Lyla would’ve told her about this huge guy; whose built like a tree. 

It never came up in their Skype sessions, that she met a hot friend out there.  
John could tell Felicity was nervous; so he quickly texted Lyla.  
 **Text** John:   
Lyla, hi honey, your friend Felicity is here. She seems upset and nervous. I didn’t want to tell her anything. I just said I was your friend.

Lyla: okay thanks for letting me know. If you want call me, and I’ll speak to her.  
John turned around and Felicity was just sitting there staring at the TV.  
He touched her shoulder and she jumped. He said “sorry. Lyla wants to speak to you.”

“Oh okay” she took his phone from him and said “hi Lyla.”  
“Hi. What’s wrong?” said Lyla knowing from Felicity’s voice something was really wrong.

Felicity could barely speak as she was crying. She managed to squeak out “Cooper broke up with me.”  
“Oh, I’ll be home in like half an hour. Do you want anything?”

“Just wine, ice cream, and maybe some chocolate. Thanks.” Felicity said sniffling.  
“Okay you’ll be fine with John.”

“Okay” said Felicity passing the phone back to John.  
“John big favor, could you put on Dirty Dancing and get some wine out for her. Don’t tell her anything about me and you.”

**\--------------------------------10 minutes later--------------------------------**

Felicity was still staring back at the T.V. as he placed the wine in front of her. She looked up and said “thank you.”  
“It’s fine. I’m going to put Dirty Dancing on if you want to watch it with me.”  
She gave him a sad smile and said “thank you again.”  
They sat there in silence and Felicity said “I thought he was proposing to me, but instead he was breaking up with me. Why do all men leave me? 

Why can’t somebody just love me?” as she started to cry again and put her head in her hands.

Diggle says “do you want to talk to me about it; or do you want to wait for Lyla?  
She doesn’t know why, actually well she does. He has real kind eyes, and he looks like he gives a good hung. Then she begins to tell a complete stranger everything that’s happened.

He smiles because she said that out loud, and he does give good hugs.  
He doesn’t think it’s right to hug her right now as he’s just met her today.  
John was shocked and he had to ask her.  
“So he’s gotten another woman pregnant, and still wants to work with you? It’s his company, but you’ve invested more money than he has?”

“I’m no lawyer, but technically you own his company” he told her as he took a sip of his beer.

Felicity looked at John and said “I’ve never really thought of it that way. I was just trying to help him. We’ve been together seven years, and were doing well.”  
Then she started crying again and said “it’ was so embarrassing in front of everybody in the restaurant.”

“He sounds like a really shitty person to do it to you. To make you believe that he was doing something special for you. I’ve heard of that restaurant. It’s really nice and posh. Do you want me to hurt him? I can hide the body so nobody and find it” John said trying to make her smile.

He got what he wanted, because she gave him a really beautiful smile and laughed.   
Before he could ask her what she did to Cooper, Felicity smiled at him and said “Lyla is really luck to have a friend like you.” As she snuggled into he blanket that had cupcakes on it. 

He got it for her when he noticed she was cold. He doesn’t know how her ex-boyfriend was so mean to her. She is truly a lovely person. 

Even after all he did to her; she’s still trying to be kind about him, blaming herself and not him being a shitty person. 

She would be perfect for Oliver. Maybe not at the moment, because he still needs to get his shit together. 

He smiles when she says “I love this part of the movie when their in the water. I’ve never done that.”  
He smiles and says “you really love this movie.”  
“Yeah, it’s what Lyla and I watched when we were at MIT.” She told him as she was repeating all the words to the movie.  
“We watch it when we both got colds.   
It’s what we do now. 

It’s our thing.”  



	4. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity just needs her Best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hope everybody’s had a good week and a new update. 
> 
> Next week I will be updating twice Monday and Friday.  
> I want the story to move along a little bit quicker so I’m going to be updating a bit more. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it . And thank you for all your comments and to my amazing Beta who really helps me.

  
  
**Now go and stand in the corner and think about what you did**  
**Ha, time for a little revenge**  
**The story starts when it was hot and it was summer**  
**And, I had it all I had him right there where I wanted him**  
**She came along, got him alone, and let’s hear the applause**  
**She took him faster than you could say sabotage**  
**I never saw it coming, nor would I have suspected it**  
**I underestimated just who I was dealing with**  
**She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum**  
**She underestimated just who she was stealing from**

  
**Songwriters: Taylor Swift**

  
**\--(30 minutes later and the door opens)------**

  
Lyla comes in with a bag full of food.  
She looks around for Felicity and she sees John washing the wine glass and putting his empty beer bottle in the recycle bin.  
He smiles and walks to her, kisses her and says “she fell asleep so I put her in your room.”

She hugged him and said “thanks. How is she and what happened?”  
He looked at Lyla “I’ll let her tell you. I need to go to the hospital. Oliver is in the hospital. He’s in a bad way since the kidnapping. I think he was driving drunk.”  
“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She kissed him on the cheek.

She shut the door and made her way to her bedroom where she quickly changed into her pajamas, and got under the covers with Felicity.  
Felicity woke up, started to cry and told her everything that happened.  
“I never really liked him.”

“Really? I would never have known that” Felicity said facing Lyla  
Lyla smiled and said “I’m a spy so that’s probably why you never knew. He was always so selfish with you. 

Do you remember that time when you went to Vegas and he got in trouble? 

He was caught cheating in the casino and you clearly told him this is where your mom works. They fired her and he said it was your fault when it was his fault.” Said Lyla  
“I wish I told him he wasn’t skillful enough to count cards like I was since I’ve been doing it since I was a kid. I was just so nervous that he would break up with me, because he was my first real boyfriend.”

  
“What he did was so shitty now that I think about it.”  
“Yep, he was as shitty then as he is now” said Lyla.  
“I feel like I was a doormat” Felicity said wiping her eyes.  
“You weren’t a doormat. You were in love and blinded by his bad qualities.”  
“Do you remember Brian in MIT?”  
“Oh yeah, vegan boy.”

“Do you remember he was so into being a vegan he also wanted me to be one to. I did it for a little bit. I was blinded because I loved him, and I wanted to make him happy.”  
“It turned out he wasn’t even vegan, he just said he was because he liked to talk to people about it.”  
“Felicity, remember when I saw him eating a Big Belly Burger and I blamed myself for his actions?”

“I know you felt so betrayed because you are really into it.”  
“We’ve all dated people who aren’t good for us, Felicity.”  
“Who knows, the person you are meant to be with just might be sorting out their problems or going through their own mistakes with women.” Lyla said  
She got an alert on her phone, and she just smiled and laughed.

“What’s so funny?” said Lyla  
“I might have put him on the no-fly list.”  
“Felicity that’s not good” Lyla said as she tried to hide her smile.  
“It gets worse” she said as she put her head on the pillow.  
“What else did you do?”  
“I might have made him one of the most wanted men in America” Felicity said as Lyla’s phone went off.  
A.R.G.U.S. Miss. Michaels we have found Cooper Sheldon. He’s on the most wanted list. We need you in tomorrow.  
“Shit Felicity” said Lyla.  
“I’m so sorry. I took it off right away after I did it.”  
“Here I am thinking you are blaming yourself, and here you are doing some bad things to him.” Lyla said.

“Are you mad at me??” said Felicity looking at Lyla.  
“No. I would’ve done the same thing Lyla said laughing.  
“I made sure there were no footprints of me, my code or him being on there.”  
“They must have found something on him” Lyla said

Then Lyla got a text message from Adrian  
Adrian: Hi Lyla. Felicity’s boyfriend is in A.R.G.U.S. jail. Do you know why???  
I’ve just seen him.

Lyla: Yeah long story.

Adrian: I’ve just seen him. Is she okay, because he’s saying some shitty things about her. Dude is really angry.

Lyla: What have they charged him with?

Adrian: It was flagged, but went away really quickly. Somebody put him on the no-fly list and made him one of the most wanted men in America. He’s been sending secrets to Russia and China about Suicide Squad. I think there’s more. 

Tell Felicity if she wants me to rough him up a little bit I will. 

Felicity might want to do her magic on there. I sent a link.  
https://Badbreakups.com  
I think somebody was recording her speech about her ex-boyfriend.

Lyla smiled. She always could tell there was   
something with Adrian and Felicity. 

They were always flirting.  
“What is he saying?” said Felicity.  
Felicity smiled and said “tell him thank you for offering to rough him up, but I’ve done enough to him, and he’s not worth it.”  
Lyla gave Felicity the link.  
“Oh my God. It has over 6 million views already” Felicity said trying to get rid of it on her tablet.  
Lyla: Felicity says thank you for offering to rough him up, but she’s done enough to him, and he’s not worth it. She’s already n the link right now. I think she’s taking it down.

Adrian:  
Good, she’s too good for him. I would like to see her as soon as I’m back in Star City.  
Then Lyla puts her phone down and said “have you ever thought about dating Adrian, Felicity?”  
“No he’s not interested. We’ve had so many missions together. He’s like a really good friend.”

  
“Yeah, a really good friend who wants to have sex with you. 

Lois and I could tell he fancies you.” Lyla said smiling when Felicity hither with the cushion shaped like a palm tree.  
“Stop it. I just broke up with my boyfriend. There’s no way I want to date any man at the moment.”

“No, but really you are the queen of revenge. You’re a bitch with Wi-Fi.”  
“I still can’t believe what you did to him.”  
“Have you done anything to the woman??”  
“No. She’s pregnant, but don’t worry; she’s got him to deal with. I think that’s revenge enough”  
“Yeah he’ll probably cheat on her was well” Lyla says smiling as she gives Felicity a hug.“Do you know I like that” Felicity said.

“What do you like?” Lyla said  
“Bitch with Wi-Fi.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think leave a comment and I might give you a hint of the next chapter.


	5. Grow up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you for all your comments it means a lot enjoy this chapter.

** Grow up **

** I thought about you the other day **

** What the hell happened with you and me? **

** ‘Cause, oh, ain’t no lovin’ no more **

** You ain’t as cool as you used to be **

** Closer to the mirror than you are to me **

** I said, oh, had to show you that door **

** Someday I hope we can fix it, ‘cause I ain’t too proud to try **

** Say hi to your friends, and if they ever ask you why **

** We don’t talk **

** Know you gotta grow up **

** Ain’t you sick of being immature? **

** Talkin’ loud ‘cause you insecure **

** You always turn it up, turn it up, turn **

** By Olly Murs Grow Up **

John got to the hospital and went to the nurses’ desk.

There was a very attractive nurse with dark brown hair, with green eyes that smiled at him, but just had something about her that seemed off.

She was clutching her necklace that had a cross on it, and he noticed a tattoo that was a huntress spider.

Having been in the army, he notices all the little details of people. It’s like he can’t switch it off.

He smiles at the nurse and says “Hi. I’m looking for Oliver Queen’s room.”

“Are you a family member?” The nurse, Miss. Bertinelli said.

“No. I’m not a family member, but I’m one of Mr. Queen’s emergency contacts.”

Nurse Bertinelli smiled and said “okay. I just need you to sign in, and I have to make sure that you are one of his emergency contacts.”

He did all that she asked; then she gave him the information and told him what level to go to.

When he got there he found Mrs. Queen standing and Mr. Queen sitting outside of Oliver’s room with his brother Andy Diggle.

“Hi. What’s happened?” said John to Robert and Andy.

Andy took him off to the side and told him that Oliver was drunk.

“He’s lucky to be alive. Just have some broken bones. He had one of the Lances in the passenger seat.

“What do you mean one of the Lances?” said Diggle.

“He had Sara with him. It seems like they were heading to the Queen yacht The Gambit.”

“Laurel had a feeling that he was cheating on her again, so she went to the The Gambit. When they had the accident, suddenly everything became clearer” said Andy.

“How is Sara?” said Oliver.

Before he could say anything, they heard shouting “where is that little brat?! I’m going to kill him!”

Standing in his police uniform was Quinton Lance, Laurel and Sara’s father.

Diggle went straight away, and tried to keep him back from Oliver’s hospital rom.

“He’s put my daughter in the hospital and broke my other daughter’s heart. I want to kill him that little shit.”

“Hi” said Diggle. “I think you need to sit down Quinton and calm down.”

“Excuse me, but you shouldn’t be in their ward” said Moira “this is a private ward.”

“Figures that you have y our own ward in this hospital. Do you buy everything for your son?” said Quinton.

Before Moira could say anything, Robert stepped in. “Mr. Lance, I’m sorry for your daughter, and her accident, but may we speak in private?”

“Fine” said Quinton as they both walked into a private waiting room.

Moira looked at John and Andy and said “I need to go and speak to Raisa to see if she could pick Thea up from her friend’s home.”

“We’ll wait here Mrs. Queen” said Andy.

John looked at Andy “how much trouble is he in?”

“A shit load of trouble enough that I don’t think his dad can buy his way out of it.”

“Really?” said Diggle.

“Yeah. The car he hit was the district attorney’s. He doesn’t like Oliver to begin with because he slept with his daughter and got her a DUI.”

“When will Oliver grow up? He’s 25 years old, and I feel like I’m babysitting him all the time.” Said Diggle.

“I don’t think his dad is going to bail him out of this one.”

\-------------five minutes later------------

Robert came back with a sad expression on his face and said to Moira “we better go home. There’s nothing we can do now.”

“Yes” Moira said. “We need to call our lawyers.”

“Yes” said Robert with a look in his eye that says it’s not good for Oliver.

\------------(2 weeks later)-----------------

Diggle was at the hospital again to see Oliver.

“Hey” said Diggle looking at Oliver; who was sitting watching TV flipping through the channels.

“Hi Dig. How are you?” said Oliver turning off the TV.

“Better than you” said Diggle.

“Well what can I say? I like getting into trouble. The nurses are pretty hot. I’ve got a couple of numbers if you want one.”

“No. I’ve got a girlfriend. I don’t think she’d be very happy” said Diggle.

“This is new. I didn’t know you had a girlfriend” said Oliver.

“You’ve got a girlfriend too. Laurel or is it Sara?” Diggle said pulling the chair out and sitting on it.

“Yeah well don’t think I have a girlfriend anymore. I don’t think I’m allowed to see Sara ever again” he said wincing trying to sit up.

Oliver looked uncomfortable and said “do you mind me asking if you know if she’s okay.”

“Nobody has really told me anything” Oliver said rubbing his fingers together like he always does when he’s nervous.

“Yeah she’s a bit bruised, but she’s okay. Her dad on the other side had to be held back by us because he wanted to kill you “ Diggle said.

“When has Quinton never wanted to kill me, but yeah I understand why this time.”

“Have you spoken to Laurel?” Diggle asked.

“Yeah on the phone when she screamed at me, called me a bastard and said she hopes I have a shit life.”

“Well that’s fair enough. I guess you did cheat on her with her sister” said Diggle. “Not a good move my friend.”

“I know. I’ve heard enough from Tommy. My dad is really disappointed in me as well as my mom who said I ruined the chance of her having grandchildren.

“Give it a few months and my mom will be fine. Tommy won’t be mad and my dad, well I think he’s going to make me join QC.”

“It sucks because I’m only 25, and I thought I had until my 30th birthday, but it looks like things will be changing” said Oliver.

Diggle felt bad, but he knows that Oliver and their life will be different after he gets out of the hospital, because he spoke to Robert and he’s done with Oliver.

“I’m going to get a coffee” Diggle said. He needed time to figure out what he’s going to say to Oliver.


	6. Son of Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everybody enjoys the chapter.   
> I will be starting to post again on every Friday.  
> Every week or two weeks.

** Son of man, look to the sky **

** Lift your spirit, set it free **

** Someday you’ll walk tall with pride **

** Son of man, a man in time you’ll be **

** Though there’s no one there to guide you **

** No one to take your hand **

** But with faith and understanding **

** You will journey from boy to man **

** Son of man, look to the sky **

** Lift your spirit, set it free **

** Some day you’ll walk tall with pride **

** Son of man, a man in time you’ll be **

** Songwriters: Phil Collins**

Robert knew he had to do something about his son. 

He’s 25 years old and he’s never had a real job; and that’s in part to how much Moira and I have given him we’ve given him too much. Oliver has gotten away on his trust fund and his name. That’s going to stop now. He’s put too many lives at risk two days ago.  
The thought that it could have been his daughter or that Oliver could have killed someone shook me and Moira up.The company has suffered as well. Gossip sites got a hold of the story, but luckily I could control them; but this is the last time I will. The money I normally would throw at the district attorney and Mr. Lance isn’t going to happen this time.He has to admit normally he pays off the person who his son was in trouble with; like the police car his son peed on or the paparazzi who Oliver punched.

Or that time Oliver and Tommy took the boat out while they were really drunk. The district attorney, Mr. Harrison had wanted Oliver to do time for that little escapade.After much discussion, they both agreed on a settlement fitting for Oliver to do. Sara’s father, Quinton also agrees to the terms as well.Oliver was lucky to come away with just some bruises and a few broken bones; while Sara hasn’t been so lucky. She has hurt her back. It’s going to take months of rehabilitation and physical therapy for her to get better. She many never be able dance again, and that’s what she was studying for at the university.He hopes that Moira and Thea won’t be angry at him for what he’s about to do.Hopefully they won’t know and will just think that Oliver has gone to the London branch of QC, and is traveling for a bit.

Suddenly there’s a knock at the door and Robert tells the person to come in.

John Diggle comes in and says “Hi Mr. Queen.”“Hello Mr. Diggle. Would you like a drink” said Robert limping with his came to the liquor cabinet.“No thank you, I’m on the clock.” Said Diggle.“John, call me Robert. We’ve known each other too long now for you to call me Mr. Queen.”Diggle smiles “then Robert call me John.”

Diggle always feels this way. It’s weird because his dad is best friends with Robert. They knew each other way back when they were in the army together.

Before Robert started QC, not a lot of people are aware but Moira was the one who had the money. She fell in love with Robert and together with her father started QC. He’s pulled out of his thoughtsby Robert saying “I need to tell you what’s going to go on with Oliver as you are his bodyguard and best friend.”

“Okay” said Diggle.

“What happened two days ago was Oliver’s last chance with the law and with me. He put Sara’s life at risk as well as his own and others. I can’t help think that that could have been Thea in the other car or with him. I know it’s my own fault that Oliver is spoilt, but I’ve come to an agreement with Mr. Lance and Mr. Harrison. The agreement is Oliver is going to go into the army.”“I’ve spoken with your father and there is a spot for Oliver. It’s 4 years but could be longer depending if Oliver wants to rein list again ”.

“I know my son, he probably thinks I’m going to make him enjoy working at the company, and that would be too easy. If he doesn’t accept the offer of going into the army, then he won’t have the Queen name behind him and be forced to get a job.“He’ll be cut off and have to do 6000 hours of community service. He won’t be allowed to see Thea or live in the mansion.”

“I know our being kidnapped six months ago means Oliver was and still is in danger. If he chooses the option of being cut off, I still need him to be protected but that’s the only thing I will be paying for.”

“I know with the Queen name Oliver won’t escape the press and that name puts a target on his back. 

If he decides to go into the army, I need you not to go with him, but havesomebody you trust to watch over him.”“The reason I’m telling you now is Oliver has two weeks, and then he will either have to go into the army or be cut off completely.”

“The doctor said he’s doing fine and should be released in two weeks time. I’d also like you to give him these letters. I would do it myself, but I’m telling you this so you understand why.”

“I had a mini heart attack the day before Oliver’s accident. 

My doctor says that I can’t put any stress upon myself, and I know if I tell Oliver these options in person it won’t go over well. He won’t listen to me, and I’m afraid he will just run away. 

Moira is at the end of one of her treatments, and I do not want her to have to do it. So I’m asking you not as my son’s bodyguard, but as my son’s friend. Would you mind delivering these letters to him?”All Diggle said was “I will.”

**_\-----------------------A few hours later-----------------------------_ **

This was going to be hard on Diggle; to give Oliver the letters.Oliver will only have a day to decide what he wants to do—join the army or be cut off from his family.It’s a lot to decide in only a day, but as long as Diggle has known Oliver, he’s always been good at protecting his family and friends. Oliver has a protective side in him, but with his parent’s money it’s always been overshadowed by his playboy attitude.

When Oliver and he were on the hockey team, Oliver was always such a good team player. As much as Oliver was popular at school, he never was a dick hockey player. He would always stick up for one of the nerdy kids; who happens to be a good friend of theirs now.He knows that Oliver will do well in the army. He just hopes his friend is open for the change. He spoke with Lyla about and she said it might be good for Oliver.

“Lyla I’m just nervous as my dad is quite harsh.”

His relationship with his dad is rocky. He wasn’t there much for him and Andy when they were little, and his younger sister can barely even remember him.He was always away on a special assignment.That’s the one thing he’s decided that if he ever becomes a father, he wants to be there for his child every day.

“Maybe Robert saw something when he and Oliver were kidnapped. You said that he put up quite a fight and even went through some torture” Lyla said sitting on her couch going through some missions for Amanda.“Yeah, he was electrocuted. I think there is more that Oliver hasn’t even told me about” said Diggle.

“I don’t think he’s recovered from it. I don’t think it’s a good idea to send him somewhere he doesn’t know” said Diggle.

“Some of my top agents can’t even cope with that. He’s lucky Amanda doesn’t know about him. With your guidance and your dad, I’m sure Oliver will be fine.”

“Anyway, how was your friend?” Diggle said trying to change the subject.

“Well, she’s okay. She’s just still a bit upset because Cooper is fighting her for her own company and his” said Lyla.“They’ve only been broken up for two days, and he’s already showing his true colors.”

“What do you mean  fighting her for her own company?” Diggle said as he was trying to book a flight for Oliver.

“Well, he’s saying it was his idea for her to name it after her, and he is the reason why she was able to get into A.R.G.U.S.”

That’s total bullshit because she was talented in MIT, and A.R.G.U.S. had eyes on her when she was still in high school” said Lyla.“Why does Cooper think that he’s the reason A.R.G.U.S. was interested in her? Said Diggle.“Well she was into some less than legal stuff when we were in college” said Lyla.“Cooper used her code to break into the academic loans, and was going to erase them all. Felicity stopped him in time, but one of her professors happened to be a close friend of Waller’s.”

“He told her about it, and that’s when Waller asked Felicity if she wanted to join them after she finished at MIT.”

“Oh, so that’s why he thinks he’s the reason why she is where she is now.”

“Yeah and he says that he helped create the virus. That isn’t true. He’s always been jealous of her even when they were in MIT, because she’s the smarter of the two.”

“How did he know that she worked for A.R.G.U.S.?” Diggle said.

“He’s not as talented as her, but he does know his way around the laptop, and he confronted her six months into her job. Felicity did tell me that there’s more, but it’s very complicated. Johnny, to get back to Oliver, are you not going to go with him?”“Well, I’ve got a friend and his daughter , and he’s going to look out for Oliver .I’ve spoken to Robert, because I think we need to protect Oliver as well for him to grow up .People know that I’m his bodyguard, and if I’m with Oliver they will know and it might put him at risk.”“So is he going to go by his surname?” Lyla asked.“I haven’t sorted that bit out yet. I have to sort it out with the army board first.”

“It’s a bit different with Oliver because of his dad being a billionaire. He’s at risk for being kidnapped. He will be treated as equal to anybody else. It might just be easier for Oliver if he goes by a different surname.”

** —————\-----------------end of flashback--------------------------- **

** (He’s back in the hospital) **

After finishing his coffee he makes his way back to Oliver’s room, and no surprise nurse Bertinelli is in there.”

“When you get out of here maybe I can be your private nurse and look out for you” nurse Bertinelli said.

“I always liked playing doctor and patient when I was younger” she said winking at him.“Well that’s very interesting Helena, because I think you are just what the doctor ordered” said Oliver with a smile and a smirk.“Oh, Ollie” said Helena.Diggle coughed and Helena said “I better go” and smiled giving Oliver her phone number, blushing head to toe. 

Oliver watched her walk away from him.Jesus, how does she do it? He’s in the hospital and still picks up women.“So looks like you are back to your old ways” said Diggle.

Oliver rolled his eyes and said ‘no. She was just flirting with me. She gave me my phone so I could ring Speedy, but right now there’s no phone service. I don’t want to go for it. I have no girlfriend, and I don’t ever want to have one again.”

“What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be looking after Walter” said Oliver as he slowly moved around his private room.“No I’m here just to drop this off for you. I’ll be waiting in the car.” Diggle handed two letters to Oliver.“Who is this from?’ said Oliver.“Your dad” said Diggle.Oliver’s face was confused, and said okay but he could have just texted me.”Oliver sat down on his bed and read the first letter that said ‘to Oliver.”

Dear son…………………………


	7. Goldeneye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry I didn’t post this Friday but I will be posting. today and this will be this week posting as I’m away this weekend.  
> Please let me know if there’s anything you’d love to happen it’s always good to get ideas from The readers.   
> Thank you to my amazing beta wouldn’t be out to do this without you.  
> and the poster will be changing soon.

  
  
**See him move through smoke and mirrors**  
 **Feel his presence in the crowd**  
 **Other girls they gather around him**  
 **If I had him I wouldn’t let him out**  
 **Goldeneye, not lace or leather**  
 **Golden chains take him to the spot**  
 **Goldeneye I’ll show him forever**  
 **It’ll take forever to see**  
 **What I’ve got**  
  
 **Tina Turner – Golden Eye (HD)**

Oliver sat down on his hospital bed and read the first letter that said to Oliver.

Dear son,  
Oliver this is going to be hard for me to say, but I can’t put up with the way you are at the moment.

The way you act is affecting our family and Thea too.

My health isn’t good at the moment, and I can’t go through thinking that I could lose you again with a drunken mistake of yours.

Thea looks up, like a younger sibling always does, to you and I don’t want her to follow in your footsteps making the poor choices you are making.  
We really thought we might have lost you, and I can’t go through that with your sister.  
I understand with everything that’s happened with the kidnapping has left some scars, but you seem to be on the self-destruct mode.

I can no longer protect you from yourself, but hopefully I can help you in becoming a better man.

I have never told anybody this, only a few people know including Moira and Walter.  
When I was young, I was a thief.  
I lived in the bad part of the Glades, and I had to provide for my mom and my sisters. 

My dad walked out on us when we were young.  
One day when I was shopping with my youngest sister, Elizabeth and Malcolm.

Malcolm and I were distracted by the next job we had to pull that week, and I didn’t noticed my sister being harassed by one of the guys who I worked a job with stealing car parts. 

I couldn’t do much as he was a lot taller than me and older, but a guy around the same age as me stopped him from touching my sister.  
With moves I’ve never seen, and in such a calm manner, he handled the situation in a way where he was in control the entire time.

After he scared the guy away, he gave us some money.  
When I asked him why he helped me by giving me money, he said “we’ve all had hard times, and sometimes you just need somebody to help you get out of a bad situation.”

He gave me $300 that paid for the food for the month for me and my family. Three months later I saw him again, and he was with a young woman named Rebecca.

Rebecca didn’t like me or Malcolm much, but like Moira she came from money. 

Her parents would have scolded her for speaking with us; as they were old money with old school values.

Connor stuck up for us and said that we were just having a hard time.  
I remember when I asked how he knew Moira, he said that his dad worked for her father and they grew up together.  
We became friends. 

One time when we were out I asked him how he did that move on the guy and he said that he’s in the army and was just on leave to see his sister.

  
And the next day I joined the army I knew I had to make a change for me and my family. I didn’t want to end up in jail or dead.

That’s why I think you joining the army would help you become a better man, brother and son.

Me meeting Connor Diggle changed my life. If I never joined the army, I would never have met your mother, had you or Thea.

I would’ve been in jail, and my oldest childhood friend, Malcolm, would never have met Rebecca. 

We would never have the company that we have now if it wasn’t for Mr. Diggle. I’m giving you the chance I had. 

Oliver looked at the other paper and it said Level one and it had all information about the levels 

And what he would have to do to get into the army.   
Take and pass the Armed Services Vocational Aptitude Battery (ASVAB) test.  
Pass a Military Entrance Processing Station medical exam.

And it went on about school The only good thing is he actually did quite well at his school and he is dependants.

Oliver looked back at the other letter.

If you do not agree to this Oliver sadly you will be cut off and will no longer have the benefit use of the Queen name behind you. 

You will have to get a job, and you will have to do community service.  
Robert Queen

  
He looked at the enlistment date and then looked at his phone. He would have to leave his family tomorrow. How could he leave his family when he only has a few hours left?

Maybe if he does the army thing, then comes home; hopefully he will have the name and his trust fund restored to him.  
He’s nervous, but he will do this if it means he gets to see Thea, keep his trust fund and still have the life he wants.

  
By that time everything might be cleared up with Laurel and her dad hating him.  
He and Tommy always loved doing the summer boot camp. I mean how hard it will be if he’s in really good shape. Hopefully there will be female army personnel there.  
He would still have the Queen name behind him and that may get him some special treatment. Women always love a man in uniform.

  
He signed the paper without even thinking about it, because he knows that he couldn’t live without seeing his little sister or his trust fund.  
What happened a few months ago changed him in a way that makes him want to be able to protect himself? 

He has slowly being learning martial arts; so hopefully that will help him.  
As he started to leave he saw Helena. She smiled a flirtatious smile at him.  
He thought since this is his last night he asked her if she wanted to play nurse and doctor with him right now. He didn’t think it would work, but she agreed a few minutes later.  
His pants were on the floor as well as her top open. Helena told him she only has ten minutes because that’s when her break is over.

He smiled as he was kissing his way down her neck. “There’s a lot I can do in ten minutes Helena.” She giggled as he started to kiss down her neck while his hand was kneading her ass.

Helena kept mumbling “God I don’t normally do this. I hope nobody sees us.”  
Helena was pushed up against his bathroom door. He got to her pussy and said “You’re so wet for me. Do you have a condom?” Helena smiled and said “I’m on birth control.”

He smiled and said “Helena, I’m going away to join the army. Is it okay if I put a condom on?”“Yes it’s fine. Just get inside me now so I can look after you” she said as she scratched his back.  
“You are the best nurse” he said as he rolled the condom onto his cock, pushed inside of her. It felt so good.

It’s been two weeks since he last has sex and he’s missed it.  
Sadly he thinks the one thing that will never change is his love for sex, pleasing a woman and getting pleasured by them.  
From now on he just wants hook up and nothing serious.  
Ten minutes later he was finished and Helena was very happy.

  
Oliver went to meet up with John who was outside the hospital His phone kept going off and beeping. He looked down at the message and it was Speedy.  
 **Speedy** : Ollie, what’s going on? Are you okay? Raisa started to pack up some of your stuff. Do you know why?

 **Oliver** : Yeah I’m fine, but I just think Raisa is tidying up for mom.  
He wants to be there in person when he tells his little sister what’s going to happen.  
 **Speedy** : Okay but will I see you tomorrow? Mom wants to speak to you as well.  
 **Oliver** : Yeah Will see you tomorrow. I love you Speedy.  
 **Speedy** : Worst nickname ever Ollie. Love you too.  
He got a message from Tommy saying.  
 **Tommy** : Hey Ollie It was nice seeing you earlier. That nurse Helena is very beautiful. Is she giving you any private nursing treatments?  
Oliver: Thank you for visiting me. I might be going away for a bit to clear my head. Helena is a very good one-on-one nurse.

 **Tommy** : You devil mate. Nothing will ever stop you from hooking up with a beautiful woman. Maybe we could do a European trip. It’s been years since we’ve tasted some European women. Oh and you better not use your car, because Lance is coming for you.  
 **Oliver** : I guess Mr. Lance is very angry with me. Okay thanks for the heads up. Do you know about Sara?  
 **Tommy** : All I know is she’s okay, but won’t be allowed out soon because her dad is really pissed at her. Sara texted me saying that her dad is telling her that she has to go live with him while Laurel lives with their mom.  
Five years ago Laurel and Sara’s mom and dad split up. It was a messy divorce.  
Laurel and Sara’s mom lives at the university in Central City while their dad lives near the police station in Star City.

 **Oliver** : Is Laurel okay???  
 **Tommy** : No not really, but Samantha and her mom is with her.  
 **Oliver** : I better go. I have to get some sleep.  
 **Tommy** : Yeah me too. It’s been a busy few hours.   
Goodnight Ollie.

He was just staring out the window of the car on the way to John’s house. He slept with Samantha a few months ago. She’s Laurel’s friend from the university.  
She told him that she was pregnant and he freaked out. He was just wrapping his head around becoming a father when she told him she lost the baby. He was really sad that they lost the baby. He was starting to think about whether it would be a boy or a girl and wondered if it would look like him.  
He’s glad that he’s staying at John’s house for tonight. He doesn’t really want to be in the mansion right **now.**  
  
 **\--------------------------The next morning--------------------------**

Oliver sat down at John’s breakfast bar.   
“Did you know that my dad is going to cut me off if I don’t join the army?”  
John said “man I don’t want to have to tell you, but you are going to hurt a lot of people with the way you are living you life. I know what your dad is doing is harsh, but I think he’s doing it with love.”  
“Well I still feel like he’s punishing me for not being the perfect son that he’s always wanted” said Oliver.

“Man the way you were heading you were going to do something even more reckless, and it would have actually gotten you killed.  
“You would leave your family behind if you continued to carry on the way you were.”  
“Oliver you didn’t see them; they were so scared. They thought they were going to lose you. The army is tough, but I think it will be the best thing for you.”  
He got into his Porsche and drove to the mansion. 

As he was opening his door, he saw his mom waiting for him.  
“Mom I need to speak with you. I’m not sure if dad told you what he wants me to do” said Oliver.  
“Oliver we can speak about this later. I have to deal with something at the moment with one of my charities.  
She wasn’t going to tell him that the girl Oliver slept with a couple of months ago who told him los the baby, didn’t actually lose it. 

Samantha told him and then that’s the night Oliver slept with Sara .   
She knows everything that goes on in her son’s life.  
She gave the girl some money to look after the child or do whatever she wants with the money and baby. That sounds horrible, but she’s just looking out for her son and her family.

Something happened with Samantha and the baby. She was surprised she’s listed as Samantha’s emergency contact. It’s still her grandchild, so she needs to get to the hospital and see what’s happened to them.  
She knows Laurel is angry at Oliver, but if she can just look past his cheating ways the way she does with Robert, they could have a happy life together. He will never know I knew about Samantha and the baby.  
“Oh okay” said Oliver as Moira kisses him on the cheek.

Then he knocks on Speedy’s door. He sees her boyfriend Tyler, (whose a little shit and one of the rich boys at her school) kissing her and she’s not wearing a shirt. Oliver comes into the room and tells Tyler to get off her and to leave.  
Tyler tries to be cocky and says “mate we weren’t doing anything.”

Oliver pints to Thea and says to Tyler “I’m not your mate, and that’s my little sister. If you want your fingers, I suggest you leave—now!”  
Tyler gulps and says “see you around school Thea.”  
“God Ollie, we weren’t doing anything that you’ve never done before.”  
Oliver said “I’m your big brother, and I was his age once. I know what’s going through his head, and I don’t want him around you. You’re only 15 years old.”  
“It’s not like he’s going to sleep with my sister is it?” As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Thea knows she went too far.  
In that moment, Oliver knew he needed a change. He rubbed his eyebrows and said “yeah that wasn’t my best move, but you need to be better than me.”  
“I’m sorry Ollie.”  
“It’s fine Speedy. I did a really shitting thing sleeping with Sara. I’m going away for a bit and won’t be able to look after you, but Tommy will.”  
“Where are you going?”  
“I’m going to be traveling for a bit; then going to do some QC work in London and China. I think dad is coming with me. We’re going to sail the Gambit to China.” 

“Okay Ollie I love you maybe you can bring me back something, “said Thea. 

He kissed speedy on the forehead and said “yep but be careful Tyler is a little shit”.

“He’s not that bad, “said Thea.

**———5 years later———**

Oliver can’t believe he’s back in Star City. 

In the 5 years he’s been away he would come home from time to time, but mostly he stayed away.

He did so well during his 2 years in the army under the command of Diggle’s dad, that he caught the eye of Amanda Waller and was recruited into A.R.G.U.S.  
and he’s been with them ever since. 

He became one of their top spies.  
His first mission was going undercover in the Chinese Triad with China White as his target. He needs to get information from her about Where the ships are loading the drugs and other illegal stuff at the Chinese Triad in too.

Waller was very impressed with the way he went about getting his information.   
He got close to one of China whites nieces she was young and naive thought that he loved her. And was able to bug China White.   
China found out that she was being bug.

He blamed it on an innocent man who she didn’t like.  
He had to kill the man he still gets nightmares from the man’s pleading of him sparing his life and that he has a family. and that he was innocent.   
but the man shut up when he spoke about his family and said that he would kill them in front of him.He felt disgusted because he could see the terror in the man’s eyes another thing to haunt him. 

He had his mission completed in only eight months Waller expected it to take longer. She saw he had a real talent, so some of his missions were just flirting and others he had to go further with the Target.   
He still used the skills and training he learned in the army along with what A.R.G.U.S. taught him.

But his talent for flirting and making women fall for him and let down there wall with him was what he really use. 

His biggest weakness is the women in A.R.G.U.S.   
He has a reputation of being a lady’s man, but they always knew upfront what they were going to get with him. He always gave them a good time and multiple orgasms. There had been a few who thought they were something more to him, but they always ended.  
He has changed from the reckless playboy that didn’t care about anything into the leader that he is who’s really good at his job. 

He never dates anymore; instead it’s just one night stands or a friends with benefits situation.

The outside world still sees him as a playboy, and that’s okay because it’s his cover.  
He just finished a 2 year undercover mission with the Bratva where he earned the title of captain. He was part of an underground fight club waiting for the opportunity to join the Bratva. His opportunity came when he saved the life of Anatoly Knyazev, the Pakhan of the Solntsevskaya Bratva. 

Anatoly was so grateful he brought him into the Bratva where he moved up the ranks to become captain.  
Waller was happy in her own weird kind of way.   
The only emotion she showed was a little glint in her eye. She’s never been able to have an operative so deep into Anatoly Knyazev’s organization. He was one of her most valuable agents.  
The hardest thing for him was lying to his family about why he couldn’t visit for Christmas or come home for his mother’s wedding to Walter.  
All his family knows is that he was traveling and now owns his own nightclubs and restaurants.  
They never knew that he went into the army. He never told them because he didn’t want to worry his mom and sister.  
His nightclub worked out of A.R.G.U.S. secret operation bunkers.  
It helps keep his playboy persona going, and makes meeting his targets much easier when they come into his nightclub.

Waller always tells him he’s her secret weapon because people just think he’s a stupid and reckless playboy. He, of course, plays it up to maintain his cover.  
He’s skilled in martial arts, including judo, wing chun, taekwondo as well as eskrima. He speaks fluent Cantonese, Mandarin, Japanese, Spanish and Arabic.  
He’s always been able to speak Russian, because their cook, Raisa taught him to speak it and taught him how to cook.  
He has to lie to everyone except Tommy and Diggle.  
Sadly his dad died eight years ago. He died a month into his army training. 

Their yacht, The Gambit, sunk in the China Sea.

He knows for sure Laurel never found out he would’ve taken Sara on the gambit. 

And they would’ve lost both of their lives. 

He just wishes that he told his dad he loves him before he went on the gambit and he went to the Army instead of giving him the cold shoulder.   
  
He went to the funeral, and was torn apart seeing how his mom and sister were so sad and crying. It was in that moment he really wanted to change. That was the turning point in his life that made him want to change and do really well.  
His dad never got to see what he become and how well he did in the army.  
Two days ago he got an email from his dad, but that didn’t make any sense.  
The email said there was a safety deposit box in a London bank for him.  
They’ve been trying to locate him for the past eight years, but couldn’t find him.  
When he opened the safety deposit he found a book with no writing on it. There was also a piece of paper that said “Oliver please right my wrongs” whatever that means.

His family thinks he’s coming home for Diggle’s wedding. 

  
Diggle is remarrying Lyla. they got married a couple years ago but it didn’t work out but they have found their way back to each other. It makes him think of Shadow and what could’ve been he shakes it off as he can’t Think about her without feeling so much Guilt and sadness. Lyla knew what happened to him and Shadow.  
Lyla was the one that asked if he could have some time off. 

He’s happy for the time off so he could see his family, John and Tommy.   
He hasn’t seen them in 2 years. He knows his sister is pissed and his mom isn’t very happy about that. Him and Laurel are friends-ish because she’s married to Tommy. 

They put everything behind them, and he was the best man at their wedding 3 years ago. He’s actually looking forward to opening his own nightclub. 

He’s calling it Verdant and its location is where QC had their steel factory.  
This club will have nothing to do with A.R.G.U.S.

He has a little bit of time; so hopefully with Tommy’s help he will be able to do it.  



	8. Let me go home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been awhile just been trying to get some more chapters written and figure out where the story is going to go . 
> 
> And I had my first wedding cake this week so that went really well was very nervous but I hope everybody staying safe and enjoy this chapter.

  


_**Let me go home** _  
_**I've had my run** _  
_**Baby, I'm done** _  
_**I'm coming home** _  
_**Let me go home** _  
_**It'll all be all right** _  
_**I'll be home tonight** _  
_**I'm coming back home** _

_**Song by Blake Shelton - Home** _

  
  
Oliver boarded his flight to Star City He is traveling first class This is going to be a long flight. 

He’s used to traveling, but he’s nervous going back home again.

He has the next 12 hours to prepare for it it’s been awhile.

He has a stopover in London, and he can check in on one of his nightclubs.  
He’s happy to leave Russia. 

He will miss Anatoly, but not the Bratva or Isabel. 

Isabel….well she’s complicated.  
The things he had to do gives him nightmares to go along with the ones he already has. 

He’s still technically a captain, and will have to do stuff in Star City for the Bratva.  
Anatoly told him that since he’s famous in America, it will be hard for him to do Bratva business. 

Anatoly said Alexi who will be in charge for you, and all he has to do is pop in a couple of times. 

He’s also to handle some of the dirty business on the docks that are being run out by the Chinese mafia.

He has a feeling that Anatoly is testing his loyalty.  
He hopes he passes, but he doesn’t like the fact that his Bratva life is coming back with him to Star City.  
He’s brought out of his thoughts by a very attractive woman saying “sorry that’s my seat next to you.”

She’s attractive with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She’s wearing a very tight gray dress. He can’t help but notice the security badge that she has on. 

It identifies her as a reporter for Channel 52.

After being in the army and A.R.G.U.S. he notices everything about people and his surroundings. He doesn’t trust people anymore. He’s had too many people betray him.

He smiles, gets up, and they do a little dance where they are trying to put her bags in the overhead compartment.  
They finally sit down, and she smiles and says “Hi my name is Susan Williams” as she puts her hand out to shake his.

  
He smiles and notices she’s not wearing a wedding ring so she might be single. He says “Hi my name is Oliver Queen” as he shakes her hand. “It looks like we’re going to be buddies for this flight.”  
Her eyes light up when he says his surname. She smiles and says “yep. 

So Oliver shall we get to know each other” she says in a flirtatious tone.  
He laughs his fake laugh at the story she’s telling him about her experience in Russian and how nobody could understand her Russian.

  
Susan speaks a little bit to him and it’s just terrible, but he smiles and tries to help her with some Russian words.

  
Maybe it’s the reporter in her, but she starts asking him questions about where he’s been.

She tells him that his ability to speak fluent Russian is not what she thought Ollie Queen could do, then apologizes for the way it sounded.

He smiles and says “don’t worry about it. I was in Russia opening a nightclub because the one I own in England is doing very well. 

I also want to open one in America since that’s the only place I haven’t opened one of my r nightclubs. I also miss my family.”  
She smiles and tells him she’s never been to one of his nightclubs.  
He smiles and says “that’s a shame. I think you would like it.”

Susan smiles and says “I live in Star City where I work at Channel 52. 

Here’s my number. Maybe I can do a story on your nightclub when it’s open.”  
He can tell by the look in her eye she doesn’t care about the story. 

She wants him, and it’s been a while since he’s had some meaningless sex. 

The last person he hooked up with was Isabel.

Susan cannot believe her luck having Ollie Queen right next to her, flirting with her, and giving her his number even though he knows she’s a reporter.

Susan quickly texts her boss telling him that she’s sitting next to Ollie Queen and that he’s coming home.

Henry, her boss, texts back saying “thank you. 

We will run a story of Ollie Queen the prodigal son returning.”  
“Find out why he’s been missing for so long. 

I don’t believe the shit about his nightclub ” Henry said.

Henry her boss believes that Oliver is into something else and his nightclubs or just for show.

And for some reason, he has a grudge against the Queens. 

Susan quickly texts back letting him know not to run her name with the breaking story that he’s back.  
Henry texts back “fine. 

Get me some dirt on him. That’s what you’re really good at.”

Susan smiles as she sees Oliver coming back with their drinks from the bar.  
He sits down and hands her drink to her. Susan says “I’m stopping over for three nights in England; are you?”  
He smiles and says “I’m only laying over for a few hours.”  
Susan face falls when she knows that he’s not going to be there longer.

  
He says “I can take you to my nightclub in London he says in a sexy voice.

She smiles and says “that would be   
lovely.”

**\------(A few hours later**  
**at Oliver’s Hotel)-----**

“Yesssssss Oliverrrrrrr” Susan says as she’s riding him.

He can’t wait for this to be over. 

He thought it was a good idea, but she’s just not catching his attention. He knows she’s right about to orgasm so he rubs her clit and she lets out a cry.

He lets out a growl as he spills inside of her. 

He takes the condom off, and throws it in the garbage and collapses down.  
She collapses on him and says “wow, you’re really good” as she’s rubbing his chest. 

She looks at the tattoo and says “what’s this?”  
He tenses up and fakes a smile at her and says “just a drunk tattoo I got when I was in a Russian bar.”

“Oh what about the scars?” she asks.

“Well some of them are from the accident, and I got into a lot of fights in Russia” as he kisses her again to distract her.

He never likes talking about his scars, and he could tell she was digging for information.  
She fell asleep on his chest. 

He quickly gets up and says “I’ve got to go. My flight leaves in an hour.”  
He doesn’t like to cuddle with women and give them hope that maybe they’re special and he might settle down with them and they will become Mrs. Queen.

  
She smiles and says “maybe we can do this again when I’m back in Star City.”  
“Yeah” said Oliver knowing that he will not go down that road of hooking up with her again.

The sex was good, but nothing mind blowing. It’s not good to have a reporter around him. 

Her asking about his tattoo and scars is not good. 

He quickly goes to the airport to fly home.

  
**———- Sunday————-**  
  
After his plane touched down in Star City, he makes his way through the airport security. 

He sees someone with brown hair coming towards him—it’s his little sister.

“Ollie!” Thea says running into him.  
“Speedy” he says picking her up, feet off the floor. He smiles and hugs her.  
She laughs and says “worst nickname ever” then she hits him. “I can’t believe it’s been three years since we last saw you for Tommy’s wedding.”

“Ouch Speedy” Oliver smiles and says “I’m sorry, but work was busy what with   
opening two new nightclubs in Russia.”  
“Yeah I’m pretty sure partying with top models makes it hard to come visit us” said Thea walking with him towards the exit.

“It was very demanding” Oliver said smiling at his little sister “but how have you been?”  
“You’ve grown so much” Oliver says “since the last time I saw you” he messes up her hair the way he used to do when she was little.

“God Ollie please don’t do that. I’m not a kid anymore” said Thea.  
“Speedy, you will always be my little sister” Oliver said .

At her; feeling bad for how long it’s been since he’s been back.

“Well anyway, I’m fine. I got into a  
College for wedding planner and , much to mom’s horror” said Thea.

But it means I could do your wedding for you whenever you want to settle down. 

Oliver says “well guess she’s not happy with you.”

Thea laughs and says “she thinks the reason you’ve come back is to take over the family business; well at least it’s what she’s hoping.”  
“She said it’s shocking that her childs will not take over the company. I might be going to England to study for a while. It’s going to be hard for me and Roy” said Thea.

“Who is Roy?” asked Oliver.  
Before she could say anything, 

Oliver could see Tommy walking towards them. 

“Hi Ollie mate, it’s so nice to see you again. 

And smiles when he sees Rebecca Tommy’s daughter.”

Oliver smiles at his niece and says “hello Rebecca. I bought you something as he takes out a teddy bear from England’s Harrods.

“I heard it was your birthday, and I’m really sorry that I missed it. How old are you?”  
Rebecca smiled and said “Three years old” as she puts up her tiny fingers to show him how old she is.” “Olliee I loveee bearrr” as she takes the toy and cuddles with it.

“Rebecca what do you say?” says Tommy in his dad voice.  
“Thank you Olliee” said Rebecca.

“It’s okay sweetie” Oliver says standing up as Tommy picks up Rebecca.  
“I thought Rebecca would be with Laurel” said Oliver.  
“Laurel had to go to work and the babysitter cancelled.”

She’s got really big case going on at the moment with one of the powerful families in Star City.  
  
“He feels like somebody’s watching him. He looks over and sees standing there Isabel Rochev, his other partner in Bratva / A.R.G.U.S. whom he had another friends with benefits relationship with.

  
Out of all his one night stands, friends with benefits relationships, she’s the worst. 

He hates her, but they have really good sex He shakes his head. 

With them it’s sort of a hate relationship, but with good sex. 

It’s very complicated.  
“Speedy, I’ve got to go and check something out. I’ll see you two in the car” as he looks to Tommy and Thea.

  
Tommy saw Isabel looks like you’ve pulled already mate then left with Thea.

Tommy knows everything about what he really does. 

He knows he’s a spy. 

At his bachelor party Oliver told him everything. 

He explained that’s why he can’t visit as much, and his nightclubs are just a front for A.R.G.U.S.

Oliver went to where Isabel was standing “what are you doing here? With gritted teeth”

“Waller says welcome home, and she expects you at the office tomorrow for your briefing.”

“I thought I had six months off.”

Isabel laughs “you only get that if you die or if you have friends in high places.”  
She started to walk way and she said “you don’t and it looks like we’re back to being partners again Oliver.

This means everything is complicate now.   
He thought he would have six months maybe a bit longer and not have to work for A.R.G.U.S. for a while.  
Isabel smiles “Don’t worry, Sara is back as well.”  
Sara joined A.R.G.U.S. two years ago, and is one of the top agents Waller has. It’s another reason Quinton hates him because Sara joined A.R.G.U.S.

He can’t help but think of the last time he saw her. She was crying and was saying “I’m so sorry Ollie. I know what Shadow meant to you.”

He shakes his head when he sees Tommy smiling at Rebecca who is playing with her teddy bear.  
Tommy buckled Rebecca into her car   
seat and Thea sits next to her in the Land Rover.

He puts his bags in the back and as Tommy tries to help him he says “no thanks I’m fine.”  
“Okay” said Tommy as he walks to the driver’s side.  
As Oliver got into the car, it felt weird being home. He’s brought out of his thoughts by Tommy saying “so what have you missed?”

“Max Fuller has a nightclub. It’s really shitty. Yours will be much better” Tommy said. “There’s some really big new companies in the city. 

One of them drives my dad up the wall—Smoak Technology.” The CEO is a firecracker and she does not put up with his bullshit. He’s been trying to be sweet to her.”

Thea interrupts Tommy and said “she’s amazing. She is so smart and then her style is amazing too.”

“Another thing you missed Ollie is The Archers are in playoffs.”  
Tommy laughed and said “ You don’t have a clue what you’re talking about Is it because Roy likes baseball?”Oliver turned his head “who is Roy?”

Twice now this guy’s name has been mentioned.

“He’s my boyfriend” said Thea “you’re going to really like him.”

Tommy chuckled and said “yeah he’s gonna like him.”  
“How did you meet?” asked Oliver “you never mentioned a boyfriend in your letters or our Skype sessions.”  
“Yeah this is going to be interesting” Tommy whispered.  
Oliver heard Tommy “why will it be interesting?”  
“Well he sort of stole my bag, but he’s a really nice guy.”  
Oliver clenched his hands “You’re dating a guy who mugged you!?”  
Thea was shooting daggers with her eyes at Tommy.

“He made some mistakes as we all do, Ollie; but he’s a really good guy. I think you’ll really like him. Diggle is helping him too.”  
“Okay” said Oliver as the mansion came closer and the gates opened.

The car stopped at the mansion and Rasia and his mom were outside waiting.

Oliver got out and his mom hugged him and said “I’ve missed you my beautiful boy.”

He smiled and said “I’ve missed you too mom.” Then Raisa came up to him and said “Mr. Oliver, I made your favorite dinner.”

He smiled and said “I’ve missed you and your cooking.”  
She smiled and said “thank you Mr. Oliver.”

Then Moira looked at Tommy and said “are you staying for a drink? And smiled at Rebecca who shied away from Moira.  
“No, I’ve got to take this little one to swimming lessons” Tommy said with Rebecca in his arms.

“Okay maybe another time” said Moira.  
Oliver said “I will meet up with you soon” to Tommy.

“It’s Rebecca’s birthday soon . We are having a surprise birthday for her” said Tommy “but we could always meet up for drinks.”

Rebecca was with Thea and Moira and was given a cookie so she didn’t hear any of the birthday surprise as she would’ve got really excited and said that she wants a Disney party.  
  
“Yep that will be nice” said Oliver seeing his sister whisper something to Rebecca and her eyes lit up.

Then the little girl ran to him and Rebecca said “daddyyy I wan Moana on.”  
Tommy closed his eyes and said “not that again.”

“I guess she likes it” Oliver looking at Rebecca as she sang a song from Moana.

“Yep she’s going through the stage where she just gets obsessed with things and has to watch something every day, and this has music as well.”

Oliver just smiled as Tommy glared at Thea.

Payback she’s mouth  
A few minutes later Oliver could hear the start of a song from Moana.

“See the light as it shines on the sea? It’s blinding, but no one knows, how deep it goes.”

As Tommy drove away Oliver just smiled.


	9. Once Upon a Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m back with chapter 9 not sure when the next one will be as I’m working out the story and I know it’s been ages.   
> Hopefully people are still interested in this story. Again thank you to my amazing beta . 
> 
> Enjoy.

Once Upon a Dream

I know you!  
I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you!  
The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you  
I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once  
The way you did once upon a dream

  
\------------Monday-----------------

Felicity was waiting for Curtis to give her the information that she’s going to use to entice Palmer Technologies to join in a partnership that will make his batter last longer on his smart watches.

She can’t believe it’s been 5 years now, and her business is doing very well. 

She’s in the part of Star City were all the big companies are located.  
She hasn’t reached their amount of net worth, but she’s doing very well. She knows it will take time, and a lot has changed since then.

Everything with Cooper didn’t go away so easily. 

She had to pay him off not because she was in the wrong or he had any claim over her company because Cooper knew about her virus that she did when she was in MIT and threatened that he would go to the media.

And her lawyers said that it would be very bad for her company and her image 

So now runs into him nearly every week because the snake he is got a part of the other level of her building. 

And she runs into Carrie it’s awkward and because Carrie really hates her even though Felicity is nice to her considering everything that went on with Carrie and Cooper’s affair. 

In the end, she just wants to be the better person. 

And the only good thing about that woman is Charlotte her daughter is a cutie and always wants jelly babies. 

She runs away from her dad’s office when Felicity visits her old building.   
She can’t help it that her team there has a sweet tooth and always have jelly babies at the front desk.

Charlotte loves her dog, Robin whose an English Cocker Spaniel. She was mistreated when she was a puppy and hates being alone. 

Most days she brings her to work, but today she’s at doggy day care. 

Luckily Charlottes nothing like her parents definitely nothing like Carrie Who is crazy. 

She has it in her mind that I’m still in love with Cooper. 

She can’t help that Cooper has a wondering eye, and has had three affairs in the office that her staff told her about.

In a way Carrie did her a favor, because he would’ve done that to her and that would have been her life.She would have been looking after the children, while he ran her company. 

Since him she’s dated some men like, Billy, Mark from Wayne Enterprise, and Gary.

Billy well he was a year after everything that went on with Cooper, and she couldn’t trust anybody at that time.

Mark was lovely, but turned out to be gay and was finding it hard to tell his family. 

They ended it as friends, and still keep in contact, but that was yet again another failed relationship.

Gary might have been the worst. 

He just wanted her for her money and her business. That’s not even including all the dates that Jerry and Lyla have set her up on.

Curtis messages her to say he’s going to be delayed because his car is not working. She quickly messages him back letting him know not to worry; she will have Nyssa pick him up.

Nyssa is her bodyguard and her building manager. 

She works for Diggle’s company Spartan. 

Diggle and Lyla sent Nyssa her way after some threatening messages from the Star City Slayer.

That’s what the newspaper called him when they got a hold of the story. thanks to Susan Williams Who is such a snake and has no morals. 

She was getting threatening letters, emails and presents from him. It was like something out of a movie.

They still haven’t found him, because he’s gone quiet and the threatening letters, emails and letters have stopped.  
She thinks it’s because he got bored and moved on.

His letters said that he wanted to marry her. Now the security on her Company and apartment is like Fort Knox.

She gets a message from Nyssa:  
Just arrived at Curtis’s house. He looks very scared of me.   
And You should not be at work without a bodyguard.

Felicity: don’t be mean to him. He’s probably already panicking.   
I’m sorry. I just had to come in early as I had an idea about Mr. Palmer’s watch and how we could help him.

Nyssa: just don’t do it again. I will forgive you, but that means both of you are going to come to the gym tomorrow. 

My father says he hasn’t seen you in a while.  
Nyssa’s father owns a really good gym that does strength training in martial arts. He also teaches how to take down attackers for women and girls 

“Fine” says Felicity in a text message. “I think I’m getting a bit of a belly.”

Nyssa: that’s because you eat too much Big Belly Burger and no homemade food.  
Felicity: I can’t help that I’ve got my mother’s skills in the kitchen; which is none.  
Nyssa: We will be with you shortly.

Curtis: she just told me she’s going to make us go to the gym Why :(

She will admit when she first met Nyssa a year ago she was quite intimidating. 

She didn’t smile much, but as Felicity got to know her, with Felicity awkwardness and putting her foot in her mouth. she’s actually a really funny person with a dry sense of humor.

She looks at the clock and sees she still has an hour until Mr. Palmer comes in for his meeting. She looks at what’s going on in the world and sees season four of Stranger Things is coming out. 

Batman has been spotted in Gotham again. 

She just sort of wishes that they have their own superhero like Central City has The Flash, because parts of Star City are not safe.

She sees another article that says “The Queen Prodigal son returns” but she moves on from that and looks at Adrian Chase the future mayor of Star City.

He’s running for mayor against Moira Queen. 

That woman scares her and anytime she’s met her she’s put her foot in her mouth.

Like the time she told Walter she is his girl not his girl girl for anything technology.  
As she’s reading more about his campaign she gets a phone call and knows who it is right away.

“Hi Lyla. How are you and the wedding planning?’

“I’m fine. My mom is driving me up the wall and John wants to get married now.”  
“He said he has everything he needs; which is his friend and me. There’s more, but I can’t tell you at the moment.”  
“Everything will be fine” said Felicity.

“I need to try the wedding dress on again. I need to have some changes made to it. You still haven’t gotten a plus-one Felicity.”

“I’m sorry Lyla, but we’ve got 5 months until your amazing wedding. 

Do I really need a plus-one?”

“Yes because your mom told me that she does not want you to be sitting at the single table, and she won’t be getting any grandbabies that way” said Lyla.

“Well I could meet the love of my life at your wedding.”  
“Maybe but there’s only a couple of people who are single. 

Well actually there is somebody you could go on a date with.”  
“I mean it might not be anything serious, but it might be a bit of fun between the sheets. 

He’s just come back from being away, so he won’t know who you are. I worked with him, and he’s friends with Johnny. 

He is actually a nice guy, and he’s really hot hot🔥 

It could be casual or he could be the love of your life” said Lyla.

“Okay it’s just a date, and with your track record, I’m not holding my breath that he’s going to be the love of my life. 

And This is the last time” said Felicity.  
“Felicity I’ll set him up with you. 

I just have to ask Johnny for his number. We will make it Saturday; so you better not be working this weekend” said Lyla.  
“I promise you this will be the last set up to.”

  
Felicity laughs “take a breath Lyla.”  
She definitely thinks Lyla has softened, because she’s getting married again. She’s turning into a romantic again. 

Felicity looks and she can see Ray Palmer outside her building. Shit he’s early. “I’ve got to go” said Felicity “Mr. Palmer is here.”

“Well you might just be meeting Mr. Right right this minute. Bye, I’ll see you later” said Lyla.  
“I’ll catch up with you later” said Felicity.  
Jerry smiled and said “Mr. Palmer, you can go in now.”

“Thank you” said Mr. Palmer.  
Felicity got up, straightened her dress, and walked to her door and smiled at Mr. Palmer. 

Wow he looks like a prince.  
He smiled and said “hello Miss. Smoak. I am so excited to do this adventure, and with your help getting my smart watch working.

He didn’t want to mention that he heard her say that he looks like a prince. That is very flattering for him because she’s stunning and smart.

He’s had his eye on her company for many years—not in a creepy way. He’s just fascinated with her company.

He smiles and puts his hand out to shake and says “you can call me Ray as I think we will be working closely together.”  
Felicity blushes as she’s not sure if he’s flirting with her; or if he’s just very excited for this new adventure their going to do.  
She smiles “well then call me Felicity. 

Let’s make our way to my boardroom. I’ve got some prototype batteries for you” Felicity said while walking to her boardroom.  
Ray couldn’t help but notice h how her dress hugged her in all the right places.  
He followed her as she was talking about her batteries.

He smiled when she made a Doctor Who joke and he said “IU prefer David Tennant.”  
Felicity smiled and said “you watch Doctor Who too, because normally nobody gets my reference to the doctor.  
“I love Doctor Who. I like David Tennant too, he’s my favorite” said Ray.

“Anna never undertook my love for the doctor.”  
“Who is Anna?” asked Felicity.  
Ray’s eyes clouded over with sadness and he said “she was my fiancé. She died a year ago.”

“I’m so sorry to hear that” said Felicity forgetting that his fiancé died a year ago.  
They started to talk ;more about the project and how much money it would take. It flowed so easily, but there were some awkward moments. 

One was where Felicity said “looks like we’re going to be working hard until night together.”

Ray just smiled and said “I do my best work at night; so that will be good if you don’t mind working late.”  
Felicity smiled at the fact he didn’t acknowledge her slip up.

The last guy she went on a date with, kept moaning about her slip ups. 

To the point where he actually put his hand over her mouth and said this is better. 

He was trying to joke but it just came off really dickhead. 

There’s no getting away from the fact that she finds Ray very attractive.

It probably won’t go anywhere, as he just lost his fiancé a year ago, and he seems like he’s still grieving for her.

An hour and a half later she couldn’t believe she sealed the deal. 

Ray is just amazing.

He smiled and said “maybe we could go for dinner to celebrate our merger.”  
“Yes” Felicity said “that would be nice.”  
Ray smiled and said “are you free Saturday?”

“Yes” said Felicity thinking that she has no plans on that day.  
He smiled and said “well then it’s a date.”  
For the first time in her life she saw somebody else babble. 

He said “not that we’re dating or I want to date you. Not saying you’re not attractive.”

She smiles because she’s done that so many times. 

“I know what you mean” Felicity said. “I will get Jerry to write it in my calendar.”  
As Ray left the room, Felicity did a little celebration dance. 

She didn’t know it, but he saw her and just smiled.  
She has a new partner. 

It’s scary how much alike they are.  
Jerry came into the room and said “so I guess the celebration dance means it went well? He said.  
“Oh God, you saw that? I thought nobody else was here.”  
He didn’t want to mention that Mr. Palmer saw her celebration dance, and smiled. There was something between them Jerry thought.

“Well not to dampen your good mood, but your mom called and said she has exciting news to tell you.”  
Great what could this be about, Felicity thought as she reached for her phone.

She heard a scream and then Donna said “I’m getting married.”

“To whom?” Felicity asked.  
“The Police Captain that works in Star City. The one I’ve been dating a long time. Felicity have you not been getting my messages?”  
“Mom, there are no messages from you about dating a guy.”  
“Oh sweetie, you’ve got to teach me how to do this techie stuff. 

Anyway, we are planning to get married in two years time. I want to move to Star City and get used to it and to also be closer to you.”

Felicity choked on her coffee and said “so you’re moving to Star City and he’s not moving to Vegas?”

“Well he has family there. 

He has two daughters, who will be your stepsisters. I found a job at a diner.”

And in case you give me a grandchild. 

I’m not with anybody? Felicity said rubbing ahead knowing that she’s going to get a headache. 

Honey, you are a strong woman you can adopt and there are sperm banks and my friend Maggie‘s daughter did that they’re lesbians. 

And there is a catalogue as well of all the men it’s very good. 

The one thing about Donna Smoak is that she is a hurricane, and a romantic at heart. 

And when she sets her mind on something that’s it.

She remembers the time her mom heard pole dancing is meant to keep you younger and starting doing it., 

“Anyway mom, I’m really sorry, but I’ve got to go. I have another meeting soon.” Felicity lied.  
She loves her mom, and their relationship is better than it used to be, but she cannot deal with this now.

“Honey I was thinking that there is a guy named Eddie that Quinton works with and I can set you up with him.”  
“Sorry mom I’ve got to go. 

I will speak to you soon. 

Congratulations on the engagement and wedding.”

Felicity sat back in her chair in her office and couldn’t believe her mom is getting remarried again. 

She’s already been married four times.

Felicity can’t even remember the last time she has had sex that wasn’t with herself.

Her mum is doing better than her she gets a message from Lyla don’t forget you’ve got the date with Diggles friend you need to set up on Saturday this is his numbe.

She text is Ray said hi Ray I’m really sorry we’ll have to go on that dinner another night I have plans.

She felt really bad for cancelling on him. 

He quickly texts back it’s fine I forgot I have a work meeting in Central city. 

maybe we can meet up another time :) Ray quickly text back. 

Felicity smiled and said yet. 


End file.
